Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present application relate to the field of display technique, in particular to a display device, a pressure detecting method and a pressure detecting device.
Description of the Related Art
As the standard of living rises continuously, users require more functions of an electronic product. Typically, one electronic product is required to realize several functions. For example, it requires that a display device can realize a pressure detection function while realizing a display function.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display device mainly comprises a display panel 11, a support frame 12 for grounding, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 13 disposed between the display panel 11 and the support frame 12 and the like. Thus, the display device can only realize display function. When an external force is exerted on the display panel 11, the display device cannot detect the magnitude of the external force, i.e., cannot realize a detection of a pressure exerted on the display panel 11, which causes the display device not to have abundant functions so as not to meet the requirements of the user, thereby resulting in poor user experience.